Unchartered Territory, Pt 2
by motown lady
Summary: Lee tries to make things work for Amanda in their new situation. Set at the end of Season One.
1. Chapter 1

Unchartered Territory, Pt. 2

After they broke the news to Billy & Francine about Amanda's unplanned pregnancy, Lee said,"So, when does your family get back?"

Amanda looked at her watch, saying,"Should be there right now-why?"

Lee said,"Let's go for a walk- I have an idea.."

They went to the reflecting pool, & sat on the bench, with Amanda feeling nervous. She wasn't sure what Lee wanted to say, but somehow, she wasn't sure she would like it.

Lee cleared his throat,"Um, give me a minute, here.. I thought I knew what I wanted to say, but-."

Amanda put her hand on his arm."Lee, you don't have to say anything- look, while we're on the subject here, I want you to know something- I've been trying to remember my pill schedule, & normally, I'm up-to-date, but I just can't find anything around that time written in my calendar-."

Lee stopped her."Wait- you actually think I'm blaming you for this?! Oh, hell, no! You are not, & have never been an irresponsible person as long as I've known you. Now, what I wanted to say is this- my offer to help still stands- however you want to tell your mother about this is fine with me, &.."

Amanda said, "And what, Lee?"

Lee shook his head, & stood up, & began to pace. He said," We still are getting to know one another, & Lord knows I never expected anything like this to come my way, but-.."

Amanda said, watching him go back & forth, as he walked, & finally said,"Lee- please sit down- I'm getting dizzy here."

Lee saw her discomfort, & sat down quickly."Sorry-you need anything?"

Amanda giggled,& said,"No, what I really need is for you to relax-I've been thru this at least two times now- I'll be fine.."

Lee suddenly looked at her, & it dawned on him that she really would be fine.. but not this way.

Amanda said,"Lee, what is it?"

Lee said,"I wanna be there when you tell her.."

Amanda was alarmed! "What? Whatever for? You people aren't ever supposed to be at my house anyway-.."

Lee said,"You people?!" I think that category has changed now, at least between us,hmm?"

Amanda said,"Look, all I meant was that in the Agency world, everyone & everything is secret, right? So if you suddenly show up, what do I come up with then?"

Lee said,"Ok, fine-tell me then, what are you telling your mother?"

Amanda got angry then."I don't owe you an explanation! I told you I'm on my own!"

Lee yelled,"The hell you are!"

Amanda said,"What are you talking about?"

Lee sighed. It was now or never.

He said," I think I have a solution.."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Unchartered Territory- Fallout

Lee & Amanda were at the reflecting pool, dicussing what they should do about her pregnancy, or rather, Amanda was telling Lee to essentially mind his own business!

Lee then said,"I think I have a solution..if you want to hear it."

Amanda shrugged, saying,"Depends on what it is-unless you're talking about abortion, then this discussion is over,buster!"

Lee shook his head. "How can you think I'd suggest something like that?! Geez, don't get all bent outta shape- besides, it could be mine- when can we find out?"

Amanda said,"I dunno- I guess when it develops more- there's a test I think they do- it won't harm the baby, but it'll determine any genetic defects, & I'll find out the sex of the baby also..-wait..why the sudden interest? You've never taken to kids before.."

Lee cleared his throat."Well, babies, sure, but remember Alexi? I did ok with him.."

Amanda scoffed,"Oh, gimme a break! I was the one taking him to the arcade, making him take a bath- you even made him stay at my house-do you know what kind of danger my family could've been in because of that? No, Alexi was a case- a twelve year old boy- I'm talking about an actual baby, Lee. On one hand, I've already got two boys that mean the world to me, that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world.. on the other hand.."

Amanda was now pacing, saying," I've been thinking since the doctor told me this news, that this may be my last chance.."

Lee gave her a worried look."What do you mean, Amanda?"

Amanda sat down on the bench again, & sighed." Well, look at how my life is now- so busy, & dangerous- I guess what I mean is, it has been 9 years since Jamie was born- I don't think I can do this any more..or if I even should, you know, but then, maybe this time it'll be a girl, with your eyes, &.."

Amanda suddenly got flustered,"Um..well.. what I mean is, oh, I don't know.. sorry.."

Lee took her hand, & squeezed it gently."It's ok- um.. about my solution..?"

Amanda said quietly,"Yes?"

Lee said matter-of-factly," What if we raise this child together? Share responsibilities?"

Amanda shook her head,"No, Lee- I can't marry any one right now- I just can't.."

Lee groaned,"No- I mean, we raise the child- share custody- I'm serious, Amanda- I don't want you doing this alone-besides, part of this is my fault.. what do you say-wanna try it?"

Amanda grew frustrated! "Lee Stetson, you don't "test-drive" a child! It's with you from birth, until it goes to college- what's wrong with you?!"

Lee sighed."All right- what's your great idea?"

Amanda said,"How about the truth?"

Lee said,"Amanda King, you are seriously deranged- the truth will hurt us all!"

Amanda said,"Ok, then,my version of it- I got a job with IFF a few months ago, & we were doing a location shoot, & a visiting director got a little too close to me, & didn't take no for an answer, & one night, he assaulted me. Now, I'm expecting, & I have no idea what I'm going to do.."

She stared straight ahead, & began to cry. Lee held her, saying," Well, I know what I'm going to do.. I'm going home with you, & we're talking to your mother..together.."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Unchartered Territory- The Talk

Lee followed Amanda home in his car, but parked just down the street, while she pulled into the driveway, & parked, & got out, & waited for him. As he got to the driveway, he said,"So..how do we start?"

Amanda sighed," This is where "normal" starts- follow me.."

They went in the back door, & Amanda called out,"Mother? Are you home?"

Dotty West came down the stairs to greet her daughter, & stopped short when she saw a stranger next to her. "Oh, darling, you're home early-uh, hello-I'm Dotty West.."

Lee looked at Amanda quickly, & then smiled, & took the hand Dotty offered in greeting." Hello- I'm Lee- Lee Stetson- nice to meet you.. I work with Amanda.."

Dotty said,"Oh, you take care of pets & plants as well?"

Amanda smiled,"No, Mother-while you & the boys were away, I got a call from International Federal Film-one of the places I applied at recently, & they hired me.."

Dotty hugged her daughter!"Oh, I'm so proud of you! So, what will you be doing there?"

Amanda said,"Well, it's a documentary film company- I'll be scouting locations, editing-they work for the government, so I may be doing a lot of travelling..down the road.."

Dotty said,"It sounds wonderful, dear-oh, what's wrong with my manners-can I get you something to drink, Mr. Stetson?"

Lee smiled,"No thank you- and please, call me Lee.."

Amanda said finally,"Mother, I have to talk to you-can we sit? Where are the boys?"

Dotty said, " Oh, I guess you forgot, but they're at soccer practice, & then they're staying at Billy Barton's place.."

Amanda nodded thoughtfully,"You're right, I did.."

Looking at Lee, Amanda said," They have sleepovers a lot with their friends.."

Lee nodded, & Dotty said, looking at him & Amanda,"So, what's going on, dear?"

This was it, Amanda thought as they all sat in the family room.

She began,"Well, Mother, shortly after I started at IFF, they took me on a location scout as part of my training, & there was a visiting director-he was actually a technical advisor, who showed us exactly how to set up shots, get the best lighting.."

Dotty noticed Amanda's expression change as she talked. Something was wrong..very wrong. She also noticed Lee holding Amanda's hand- was it for comfort, support? But she decided not to interrupt her.

Amanda said slowly, swallowing hard," The last night we were there, this man- a Mr. Turner-wanted to show me a spot he said would be perfect for capturing at sunrise.."

Dotty then had an awful feeling at the pit of her stomach. Dear God,no.. not my little girl!

Dotty said to Lee,"Were you with them, Lee?"

Lee shook his head."No, not at first- our producer & associate producer wanted to go over contract negotiations with the land owner.."

Amanda sighed," Um, Turner was very insistent that I go with him- he-he wouldn't take no for an answer.. when we got there, he made sure I couldn't leave-.."

Dotty held her daughter!"Oh my God, Amanda! Did they call the police? Is he put away?!"

Amanda cried in her mother's arms!"N-no, he's-he's dead!"

Dotty rocked her,"Oh, my sweet Panda! Are you all right? Have you seen a doctor, darling?!"

Amanda nodded, & Dotty gave her a tissue to wipe her eyes, & blow her nose.

Lee rubbed Amanda's back in slow small circles. He would have given anything not to have her relive that nightmare!

He said sadly,"Mrs. West, we never expected anything like this to happen- they have given the company special security so this doesn't happen again- our boss sends his deepest apologies-we-we didn't find out how sick the man really was until the police caught him the next morning.."

Dotty stood up angrily!" What kind of a sick twisted world are we living in?! I want to call someone, but I don't know who!"

Amanda grabbed her mother's hand." Mother, please.. sit down.. I'll be all right- if it wasn't for Lee, I wouldn't be here now.."

Dotty shook her head,"I-I don't understand- I thought you said the police-..?"

It was Lee's turn to speak up. "Yes, but before that, I went looking for Amanda & Turner- they'd been gone a little too long- I didn't want to worry the producer, so I just said I was taking a walk. When I found them, I saw he had a gun- I tried to get Amanda away, but he threatened to kill us both, now that I'd seen him."

He took a deep breath, & continued," The guy was out of control-he said Amanda reminded him of his ex..in every way.."

Dotty shuddered, but nodded for Lee to continue.

He said," He'd already taken advantage of Amanda, so he decided that I should have"fun" as well.. believe me, Mrs. West, I care about your daughter, & have the utmost respect for her- I never would have done anything like that to her.."

Amanda said, nodding," I trusted Lee to take care of me until we could get out of the situation, & he did.."

Amanda went on." A few weeks later, I thought I had the flu- then I realized it was morning sickness.."

Dotty calmly said,"You're pregnant?"

Amanda slowly nodded, with tears in her eyes, saying,"The test came back inconclusive-.."

Dotty said,"Meaning what?"

Lee swallowed hard."Meaning that we don't know who the father is- me, or Turner.."

Dotty shook her head slowly,"I just can't believe this is happening- what are you going to tell the boys?"

Amanda shrugged,"I don't know..Mother, I'm sorry-I know this is quite a shock, but I'll-we'll be ok, right?"

Dotty took her hand." Of course, darling-but you are not to blame yourself-you did what you could, under the circumstances..now, have you decided what you're going to do? Are we moving? Are you getting married? We could have something small in the back yard-.."

Amanda yelled,"Mother, stop!"

Dotty patted her hand. "I'm sorry- of course- you have to tell the boys first-do you want me to call them-?"

Amanda said,"No- I need time to think..& Lee has offered to help raise this child, but we don't know each other well enough for marriage..you know, I'm pretty tired right now- I'm gonna go lay down-Lee, I'll call you soon- Mother, could you show-?"

Lee said, kissing her temple,"It's ok- I'll let myself out.. you go rest now.."

Dotty watched Amanda go upstairs, & said to Lee,"Well, this is certainly not the way I wanted to meet a new man in my daughter's life- I hope she'll be all right.."

Lee said," I meant what I said, Mrs. West- I do care about Amanda, & I do want to take care of her, & the baby- whatever she decides is fine with me, though.."

Dotty shook her head in wonder."I've only just met you, but I believe in you already.."

Lee smiled," Thank you- I'll see you soon.."

As Lee pulled out of Amanda's neighborhood, he wanted to believe that this would work out-for all of them.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Unchartered Territory- Beginnings & Endings

Amanda King woke up the next morning feeling nervous. She decided to tell the boys about the baby that day, & called the school to say they wouldn't be in, due to a family situation. Mrs. Dennis, the vice principal ok'd their leave, & Amanda hung up, & then dialled Lee.

He was just leaving for IFF, & said,"Everything ok?"

Amanda said,"Yes..as a matter of fact.. I decided to tell the boys about the baby today."

Lee sighed."You sure you don't want me there? I could-.."

Amanda said,"No, I'll be fine- Mother's here, you know, so it's ok- it's sweet of you to offer, though.."

Lee said,"I'm just concerned here, but what exactly are you going to tell them?"

Amanda sighed,"I don't really know yet.."

Lee chuckled," Ah, you're going to "wing" it?"

Just then, the boys knocked, & Phillip said,"Mom? Are you up? we're gonna be late!"

Amanda said,"Gotta go.." She hung up the phone, & said,"Fellas, I'll be right down, but don't worry- you're not going to school today.."

The boys were in the kitchen when Amanda came down, & Phillip said,"What's up, Mom? It must be big if I'm missing a spelling test.." Jamie chimed in,"Yeah, Mom, but thanks for getting me out of math-woo-hoo!"

Amanda chuckled at her two young sons."All right-you will probably be making up those things tomorrow, but right now..who wants pancakes?"

They cheered, but Jamie said,"Gee, Mom, it isn't Saturday or Sunday-what gives?"

Just then, Dotty came down, yawning,"Ohh my- Amanda? They're late- let's hustle, boys..!"

But Amanda said,"Um, no, Mother- I'm talking to them today.."

Dotty suddenly remembered, & nodded."Well then, I'll get breakfast started- pancakes, right?"

Amanda said,"Yes, thank you, Mother- ok, fellas, let's sit over on the couch- I have some news.."

Phillip sighed."Is Dean coming over?"

Amanda said, tweaking his nose,"No, smarty pants- I told you, Dean & I aren't going out any more.. anyway, like I said, I have news.."

Jamie piped up."We're getting a pool!"

Amanda said sternly,"Young man, what have I told you about interrupting when I'm talking?! No, we don't have money to get a pool,& get your feet off the coffee table this minute!"

Jamie said quietly, "Gee, I was just excited.." Amanda then felt guilty. She was showing her nervousness. She stroked his hair."I know, sweetie- I'm sorry- I just need to talk to you both about something very important,ok?"

Dotty said,"I'll hold off on the food for now, all right, dear?"

Amanda nodded. "Yes, Mother, thank you- um, boys, you know how much I love you, right?"

They nodded, & Phillip said,"Um, you're not sick are you, Mom? Or Grandma?"

Dotty shook her head, marveling at her grandson's intuitiveness!

Amanda said,"Well, no- I mean, Grandma's fine, & I'm ok.. for the most part.. what I want to tell you is that..well.. there's going to be a new addition to the family, & we're going to have to make some adjustments, but I need you both to help me out with it-can you guys do that for me?"

Jamie held up a hand. Amanda nodded."Yes, sweetheart?"

Jamie said," I'll take it for walks, & play with it, & even pick up their poop, if it's what I think it is.."

But Amanda shook her head." No, honey, it's not a puppy- I'm sorry- we just can't afford a dog, either.."

Then Phillip realized just what Amanda was going to say! "Mom, Chris Miller's mom told him last year he was gonna have a new sister-is that what it is? A new baby?"

Amanda said, nodding,"Yes, sweetheart- I'm going to have a baby- but it's not gonna happen for a while yet, so we'll all have time to adjust, & make plans-.."

Phillip stood up, & said angrily,"Are you kidding?! First, Dad leaves, then you bring that doofus here-!"

Dotty admonished her grandson! "Phillip Joseph King! You sit down right now, young man,& apologize to your mother!"

But Phillip stayed angry, & tore out of the room, running upstairs, yelling," I hate you- I hate you-you ruin everything!"

Amanda was stunned as she heard the bedroom door slam from upstairs! "Wow.."

Jamie shook his head, saying," Mom, I don't hate you- I'll make him say he's sorry!" Amanda hugged her youngest fiercely!

"Thank you sweetheart- b-but I think you'd better just leave him alone right now,ok?"

Jamie nodded, & said," Is it ok if I go to the park?"

Amanda sat hugging herself, & began to cry! She said,tearfully,"W-why don't you go to Mrs. Lombardo's for a b-bit, ok? Please, sweetheart? I need to talk to Grandma.."

Jamie nodded, & gave Amanda a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Mom.."

Amanda kissed him back." I love you, too, baby.. go on, now..."

When Jamie left, Amanda broke down, sobbing, saying,"What am I gonna do, M-Mother?! I've never seen Phillip like this!"

Dotty went to the couch, & held her daughter, just like when she was little.

She said,"The therapist said the boys may act out from time to time because of the divorce- maybe we should call him.."

Amanda shook her head." N-no- h-he also s-said that forcing an issue is wrong- we h-have to w-wait it out.."

Dotty said angrily,"Darling, what he needs is a good spanking right now! I know you don't agree, but he can't treat you this way!"

Amanda sat up, & wiped her eyes, & wailed,"But I did this! I caused this! They have every reason to hate me right now!"

Dotty gently shook Amanda, saying,"Amanda Jean Elizabeth, you are not to blame here- that-that beast, Turner is! Now, do you want to go over & see Jamie, while I deal with the impossible one upstairs?!"

Amanda thought for a moment, & then shook her head, & got up to blow her nose, & sighed.

She said quietly,' No- his father isn't here- I have to.. whether he wants to deal with me or not.. you go ahead."

Dotty went to her, giving her a hug & kiss. "Call when the smoke clears.."

She left, & Amanda headed upstairs to the boys bedroom, & knocked on the door. "Phillip? Can we talk? Please?"

Phillip opened the door. Shrugging, he said,"It's your house.."

Amanda sighed, & saw Phillip was packing." W-where are you going?"

He said," Somewhere where you're not-.."

Amanda said sternly,"Hey-watch that tone, mister! Now, I understand how hurt & angry you must be, but sometimes things aren't planned- they just happen- where were you gonna go, anyway?"

Phillip said," Dad's.."

Amanda shook her head.' No, honey, I'm sorry, but your dad's in Africa- that's a long way from here- besides, he's gonna see you both at Disney this summer, remember?"

Phillip sat on the bed, tears forming in his eyes. "Mom, what about this baby? I mean, where are we supposed to keep it, & what about Grandma, &-."

Amanda sat down, & took his hand."Sweetie, I just found out about the baby- can we just calm down here? Now, there's someone I work with- he's a very nice man- he wants to help us out.."

Phillip said," You mean, Dean's not coming back at all?"

Amanda sighed, & said, "No- for the hundredth time, no, Phillip,ok?"

Phillip slowly nodded, & said,' Mom.. I'm sorry I said all that junk before- I- I was just mad.."

Amanda hugged him, finally, saying,"Yeah, I know,sweetie- it's a lot to get used to- look, why don't we head downstairs, & we'll have breakfast, & we'll talk some more-the four of us, ok?"

Phillip returned the hug, & they went down to the kitchen, finding Dotty & Jamie getting things ready. Phillip went to his grandmother. & gave her a hug, saying,"Sorry for everything, Grandma- don't hate me.."

Dotty held him, & said," Never- now-who's hungry?!"

The four sat at the table, enjoying their food, & at one point, Dotty gave Amanda a reassuring wink. as if to say things were looking up. Amanda nodded in agreement..

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Unchartered Territory Unforeseen Conclusions

After breakfast, Dotty suggested to Amanda that she go to the park with her boys, while Dotty stayed behind, knowing how important time alone with them would be. Amanda agreed.

The boys brought their basketball, intending to show their mother the latest jump shots they learned from a friend in the schoolyard. Phillip went first.

He made a spectacular spin to his moves, as he made the shot into the net!

Amanda cheered,"Way to go sweetheart- that was terrific!"

As Phillip continued, Jamie said," Do you want another boy?"

Amanda hugged him, saying," Gosh, you know, the two of you are sensational-but really, sweetie, what every mother hopes for is a healthy baby-boy, or girl, ok?"

Jamie nodded, but she saw an apprehensive look on his face, and said,"Hey.. what is it?"

Jamie said," Well, do you think we'll have to move? I don't know about Phillip, but I like our house- I don't wanna move.."

Amanda sighed,"Yeah, I like it there too- listen, I don't want you to worry about that, ok? That's my job.."

Phillip came up to them, passing the ball to Jamie, saying," Your turn, Doofus.."

Amanda immediately scolded him, saying, "Phillip, what have I told you about calling each other names?!"

Phillip apologized,"Sorry, Mom, sorry, Jamie- go ahead.."

As Jamie took his turn, Amanda watched him, and said,"You know Phillip, being his brother hasn't been so bad, has it? I mean, of course you don't always have to agree on everything, but it's nice that you do have someone you care about- I know he's a bit younger than you, but you still have fun together, right?"

Phillip said, " Yeah, but sometimes, my friends don't want him hanging around us, you know?"

Amanda said quietly,"Well, if they can't appreciate Jamie's qualities, maybe they aren't the kind of friends you should have.."

Just then, Jamie did a hook shot, and wound up gripping the net!

Amanda jumped up, and she and Phillip ran over, helping him down.

But when Amanda put Jamie down, she doubled over suddenly, in pain!

She laid on the ground, and took deep breaths, saying,"I..I'm ok, fellas, but I need you to go get Grandma!" Jamie stayed with her, while Phillip took off like a shot!

When Dotty came with Phillip, she bent down to Amanda, saying," You're going to be all right- the ambulance is on it's way, darling- hold on.."

Phillip looked at Jamie, saying,"This is your fault-why didn't you just dribble and shoot? You're not good enough yet for my moves..!"

Dotty yelled,"Stop it-both of you! I've had just about enough of your fighting!"

She looked at her two grandsons sternly, saying,"I want you both to go to Mrs. Lombardo's place, and stay there- I'll call you when I know how your mother is-don't worry, all right? She'll be fine.. now, c'mon, say goodbye to her."

Both boys kissed her, with Phillip saying," We love you, Mom- please be ok?"

Amanda looked pale, but nodded to them,"I love you too- don't worry.."

As the ambulance arrived at the park, and they were getting Amanda on the stretcher, the boys couldn't help but cry.

Dotty hugged them both,and said,"I love you- go on now.."

The King boys watched as their mother and grandmother went into the ambulance, and the ambulance left the park, to head for the hospital.

Meanwhile, at the Agency, Lee was knee-deep in another report on one of his cases. He wished Amanda were there to help decipher it- his writing wasn't always legible, but he had to try to fix it before turning it in, as it was due on Billy's desk by noon. Just then, his phone rang.

He answered,"Stetson.."

The voice said," Lee? It's Dotty West.. I'm at the hospital-Arlington Memorial-.."

Lee jumped up, saying,"I'm on my way!" He high-tailed it out, almost knocking a temp down!

"Sorry!" Billy heard the commotion, and coming out of his office, said to the temp, who was picking up files from the floor," What the hell is going on?!

The temp shook her head, and said, trying to joke,"Man on a mission?"

As Lee entered the hospital, he met Dotty in the waiting room! "W-what happened? How is she?"

Dotty hugged him, and they sat down. Dotty swallowed hard, saying slowly,"Amanda lost the baby.."

Lee shook his head,"Oh my god.. she- she'll be ok though, right?"

Dotty teared up, and said,"Eventually.. what I mean is, yes, physically- the doctor said she can have more children, but emotionally.. it's going to take time for her to heal.."

Lee was bewildered. "I.. I don't understand.."

Dotty sighed."I know we don't know each other that well, Lee, but I'd like to share something with you.. something even Amanda doesn't know about."

Lee found that incredible, seeing how close the two of them seemed to always be.

Dotty continued,"The year after Amanda was born, I was expecting again.."

The memory flooded back to her. "I was in the middle of my second month, & I was with my sister Lillian, and there was some festival or other, going on downtown. She and I were buying some beautiful quilts, when I suddenly didn't feel well-we left as soon as possible to the emergency room- I thought it was just indigestion.."

Lee said,"Where was Amanda?" Dotty said,"She was home with her father- oh, he doted on his little girl.. the bond they had.."

Dotty suddenly moved ahead," Anyway, I had a miscarriage- they described it as "spontaneous abortion" at the time.. the doctor told me that I couldn't have any more children after that- that it wasn't meant to be.."

Lee squeezed her hands."I'm so sorry.. I can see now why she means so much to you..but are you going to tell her?"

Dotty shrugged." I may someday, but not now.. at least she has her boys to get her through.. which reminds me- I want to go see them-Amanda's resting-she'll be released in the morning-would you like to sit with her for a while,'til I come back?"

Lee nodded,"Of course- I'll stay as long as you need-go ahead.. again, I'm so sorry- for then..and now.."

They hugged, and Dotty left. On his way to Amanda's room, he stopped at the nurse's desk to ask where the pay phone was, but she let him use hers, & gave him Amanda's room number.

He dialled the Agency,and was put thru to Billy immediately.

Billy said,"Well, it's about time you checked in-since you didn't have permission to leave for the day..!"

Lee cut him off! "Amanda lost the baby!"

Billy sighed,"I'm sorry, man-what happened?"

Lee shook his head."I dunno- I'm gonna go see how she is-her mother went home to see the kids-I told her I'd stay as long as she needed.."

Billy nodded."Of course- give Amanda our best, and tell her not to worry about rushing back.."

Lee half-smiled."Thanks.. I'll talk to you tomorrow.." He hung up, and went to see Amanda.

When he got to her room, a nurse was just coming out, and let him in.

Amanda was trying to fix her face, and Lee could tell she was heartbroken. He sat in the chair next to the bed,and said,"Hi.."

He took her hand, saying,"Your mom called me- I'm so sorry, honey.."

Amanda shrugged."Well, now the boys won't have to wonder if we're moving..and I won't have to go b-baby shopping- they have such cute th-things for g-girls..ohh, why,Lee?! Why did this have to happen?!"

Amanda sobbed as Lee held her!

He soothed,"You're gonna be ok- you can have more kids, right?!"

Amanda pulled back from him. She wiped her eyes, and said angrily,"That's right, Lee-I'm a regular assembly line- one breaks down, and I can just pop out another one..!"

Lee shook his head! "No! What I mean is, you are a strong, beautiful healthy woman, and you will be fine, Amanda King!"

Amanda nodded, and said,"Sorry- you're right.."

Lee said,"May I ask what happened?"

Amanda sighed, & shrugged," I don't really know- I was at the park with the boys, they were playing basketball, and Jamie tried to do a hook shot, and somehow got up to the rim, and couldn't get down-well anyway, when I put him down, I had this bad cramp, and then I was here..-"

Lee said,"I see.."

Amanda looked at him. "What do you mean?! What are you saying, Lee? That it was his fault? Oh, wait..you really mean that it's my fault? Well, you don't have to worry about me any more-your obligation to me is over-you can go now..!"

Lee sighed,"Amanda, listen-.."

Amanda yelled,"Get out, or I'll have security throw you out! I never want to see you, or that Agency again!"

Lee left hesitantly. Damn, he was always putting his foot in his mouth-when would he ever learn?!

He called Dotty, saying," I'm sorry, but Amanda and I had words- I-I screwed it up- she told me to leave- tell her that I'm sorry, ok? Call me if she wants to talk.."

Lee hung up, and headed home. How would he ever make this right with her? Well, maybe with time and space, they could both heal.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Unchartered Territory- The Long Road Home

Dotty brought Amanda home from the hospital the next day, after Amanda's miscarriage.

Even though it was still just the four of them, Amanda couldn't help but feel like someone was missing. She still had that ache inside. Dotty said, putting Amanda's bag down in the family room,"Would you like some tea, dear? Why don't you sit over on the couch, & I'll bring it to you, hmm?"

Amanda nodded, and sat down, wondering if this sadness would ever leave her. Just then, her two boys, Phillip and Jamie, came in slowly. They were cautious, feeling like somehow, what happened to their mother was their fault.

Amanda saw them, and overcome, she reached out her arms to them, and tearfully said,"C'mere- I need to hold you guys!"

They went to her, and all three were in tears! Amanda recovered a few moments later, saying,"Phillip, bring us some tissues,ok?" He went to get them, and Jamie said sadly," Mom, does it hurt?"

Philllip shook his head," Of course it does, stupid! You don't see a baby here, do you?!"

Amanda said sternly,"Phillip-stop it! Yes.. yes, sweetheart, it does.. and it will for a while, but at least we're together here, and I'm ok.."

They sat together, holding each other, and Dotty swallowed hard, but finally said,"All right,guys- time for you to let your mother get some rest-go on out now, but be back in time for lunch, ok?"

The boys complied, kissing Amanda, and Jamie said,"We're glad you're ok, Mom-we love you.."

They scrambled out, just as the doorbell rang. Dotty went to get it, and a few moments later, brought in a beautiful bouquet of flowers. She put them on the coffee table in front of Amanda, handing her the card. It was from IFF. "Our hearts are with you at this time of loss.."

It was signed by everyone, Lee included.

Amanda ran her fingers over his signature, suddenly realizing that he lost something in this tragedy as well, that it may have been his child. She put the card down, and stood up, saying,"I'm going to take a nap, Mother- I'll have tea later.."

Dotty hugged her, saying,"All right, precious-sleep well.."

When Amanda laid down on her bed, she let all the pain and anguish of everything she'd been through out, sobbing until at last, she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, at the Agency, Lee filled Billy in on the last conversation he'd had with Amanda-that it hadn't gone well.

Billy said,"Son, I've said idiotic things to Jeannie at one time or another- Amanda knows deep down that you really care.."

Lee nodded, as Francine came into Billy's office, and sat down next to Lee. She said,"How's Amanda?"

Lee said, shrugging,"Right now, she doesn't want to see me or anyone here ever again-.."

Billy said,"But I told him that she's hurting, and we just have to give it time- I don't think she really wants to leave.."

Francine nodded,"Billy's right, Lee.. much as I hate to admit it, she's starting to come into her own here-albeit slowly.."

Sometime after lunch, Lee was coming out of the conference room, when one of the temps said,"Mr. Stetson? There's a call for you..Mrs. King- line three.."

He went to his desk, and clearing his throat, picked up." Hello, Amanda?"

Amanda said slowly,"Hello, Lee.. I was wondering if you could stop by later, after work.. I think we should talk..Mother is taking the boys to dinner, and a movie, so we won't be interrupted-unless of course, you have plans-.."

Lee stopped her."No, no..it's ok.. I'll be there..um, can I bring anything- dinner-..?"

Amanda shook her head. "No-Mother made a casserole-Beef Stroganoff-is that ok?"

Lee smiled warmly, as Billy was coming out of his office, and he gave Billy the thumbs up sign. "That's fine-uh.. 6:30?"

Amanda said,"Sure- I'll see you then..bye.."

Lee hung up, and Billy said,"You're going to see her..Amanda..?"

Lee nodded,"Yeah, but don't worry, I won't push her on anything- I just want her to be ok again.."

Billy said," That's what we all want, Lee.."

On the dot, at 6:30, Lee arrived at Amanda's, & went to her front door, ringing the bell.

Amanda let him in saying," Why didn't you go to the back?"

Lee quipped,"Wanted to act "normal" for a change.. how are you feeling?"

Amanda led him into the kitchen, & said,"Ok.. I guess, you know, considering..um, would you like a drink?"

She started to get it, but Lee said," You sit and relax.. I'll get it- white wine ok for you?"

Amanda nodded,"Yeah, thanks.. I've got the dinner on warm, unless you're ready to eat now?"

Lee shook his head."No.. not just yet..you ah..you said you wanted to talk, right?"

Amanda half-smiled."Yeah, let's go to the couch.."

Lee brought their drinks over, and put them on the coasters, on the coffee table.

Amanda suddenly didn't know where to start. She said,"Lee.."

He said,"Amanda.."

They then smiled at one another, with Lee chuckling, saying,"You first.."

But Amanda shook her head,saying,"No, you go.."

Lee got tense."A-man-da!"

Amanda said,"Ok, um, I wanna apologize for yelling at you the other day- you've been nothing but kind and generous this whole time, wanting to help me- I'm sorry- you didn't deserve any of that.."

Lee swallowed hard, and cleared his throat."No.. actually, you were right to do that-.."

Amanda stroked his cheek gently, with her hand, and shook her head."But why?"

Lee took her hand and kissed her palm, saying,"Because if it wasn't for me,you wouldn't be in this business, and your life wouldn't have been in danger that day, or any day..!"

Amanda sighed,saying,"Oh, Lee, look, if it wasn't me, it would be someone else..listen, the reason I decided to help you the first day we met, was to help make the world safer, at least my part of it, for my boys.. but I still have a long way to go.."

Lee slowly smiled, saying,"Are you saying you want to come back to the Agency? Billy said there's no rush, you know, until you feel better.."

Amanda smiled," Sure.. I mean, who else is gonna be able to figure out your reports..?"

The two smiled, and clinked their glasses. Lee put his glass down, saying,"I gotta get something out of the car.. be right back.."

Amanda put her glass down, and got up from the couch, to go over to the oven to check on dinner. As she opened it, Lee said,"Uh-uh-no way! You sit down- I'm serving, and cleaning up tonight.."

Amanda looked skeptical."What"s goin' on, Lee?"

Lee had something behind his back, and shrugged."What do you mean?"

Amanda closed the oven door, and walked over to him, slowly, saying,"If you have flowers behind your back, you can put them with the others.."

She pointed to the ones on the kitchen table, in the vase.

But Lee shook his head," No..no flowers, but those are really nice, aren't they?"

As he looked at them, Amanda surprised him by grabbing the object behind his back- the report that was due that day!

Amanda swatted him with it! "Ah- haah! This was your plan the whole time, right?! Wine and dine me, while I fix your report?! Lee Stetson, you should be ashamed of yourself! Why couldn't you get Francine to help you?!"

Lee scowled,"Because her writing is worse than mine some days..c'mon, please?"

As Amanda looked at him, she was reminded of the day they met, when he was pleading with her to help, with the desperate look he had!

Amanda sighed,"Ooh- stop looking at me that way, and go get my typewriter outta the hall closet! You owe me, buster, you really do!"

Lee clapped his hands together, and rubbed them, saying gleefully,"Oh, you are great to help me out-ok, so other than serving, and cleaning up , what else can I do for you, m'lady?"

Amanda rubbed her finger across her chin thoughtfully as she walked around, and then said,"Well, the living room hasn't been vacuumed today-how 'bout it, big fella- can you handle that?"

Lee shrugged."Ok, sure, I'm game.."

So they ate dinner, and then, while Amanda worked on the report, Lee cleaned up the dishes, and put things away, and then vacuumed. While he was putting the vacuum away afterwards, Dotty came in the front door.

She hugged him, saying,"I didn't know you were coming over- sorry you missed meeting the boys, but they're down the street playing video games.." She saw Amanda typing at the kitchen table, and said,"Amanda,what are you doing?"

Amanda said,"Helping Lee with a report- he served dinner, and cleaned up after.. very sweet of him.."

Dotty said to Lee," I saw you with the vacuum- what were you cleaning up?"

Amanda, at this point, was trying to signal to her mother not to say any more, but to no avail."Lee said,"Oh, well, in exchange for Amanda helping with my work, I told her I'd vacuum the living room..why?"

Dotty gave Amanda a "how could you" look, and sighed, saying,"Well, she must have forgotten, but I vacuumed it this morning.."

Lee looked at Amanda, saying,"Really? Say, how's the report coming?"

Amanda pulled it out of the typewriter, and said, handing it to him," All ready.."

Lee smiled,and said,"Well, I'd better be going.. oh, by the way- the report isn't due 'til Friday, but thanks for getting the jump on it..goodnight.."

He left, leaving Amanda flabbergasted, and Dotty laughing!

When Dotty recovered, she said," You really aren't dating? Because you two remind me of another couple I know.."

Amanda was beside herself, and shook her head! "What kind of woman would put up with such an infuriating, exasperating man as that?!"

Dotty smiled, and said,"Your very own mother, when she married your father..I'm going to get the boys now.." She left laughing again, and Amanda rolled her eyes, saying,"Someday, Scarecrow, I will get you back, and get you back good!"

Meanwhile, Lee was driving, laughing all the way home..

The End


End file.
